


Origins

by jidashia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Takes place before episode 1, and this is the result of one of these, in crystal kingdom brian says he was engaged so i just ran with that and made some headcanons, non-canon, warning: contains extra sugar but may leave a bitter taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jidashia/pseuds/jidashia
Summary: Brian's life at the Bureau of Balance's Headquarters, shortly before his last mission....





	

„Hey! I told you, no peeking.“  
They quickly swatted away his hands before he could lift the blindfold that had been covering his eyes for about half an hour now.  
Their tone was probably meant to sound accusing, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that they were saying it with a laugh.  
He lowered his hand again.  
„Well, Dear, you have to excuse my impatience. You see, usually when you tell people to get undressed and blindfolded because you have a surprise for them, they don’t expect to immediately be dressed up again, you know?“  
He grinned.  
„I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a tiny bit disappointed by this development.“

„Brian, I swear to all the gods, I will leave you if you don’t stop being so lewd“, the groaned, but were still smiling as they finished buttoning up his robe, smoothing out the fabric.  
Their fiancé, however, thought it a good idea to seize this opportunity and pull them closer by their hips, burying his face in their hair and not even saying anything, just humming contently.  
They sighed, but let him continue and even rested their head on his shoulder.  
The two of them stayed in this embrace for a moment, then Brian let go of them again, smiling happily.  
„Well then. No more lewd, naughty wizard today, I promise. I’ll behave.“

He found himself rewarded with a deep, gentle kiss before he had even properly finished that sentence, but much to his dismay that kiss was very soon broken up again and he could practically feel the smirk on his partner’s lips as they pushed themselves onto their toes to whisper close to his ear:  
„Shame. I had actually been planning on removing all these clothes again later for another surprise. But I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow then.“

They took a step back, and just in time to see Brian’s face fall and his smile fade, as he seemed to very quickly be regretting all of his life’s choices that let him to this point.  
Even his pointy drow ears seemed to droop a little at that, which caused his partner to snort.  
„You know I’m just messing with you, don’t act all cute and depressed now.“

He tried to feign hurt surprise at those words, but with only moderate success.  
„No more distractions, Brian. Are you ready? I’ll take off the blindfold now.“  
As they said that they stepped behind him and removed the piece of silky cloth covering his eyes.

Brian blinked. A huge mirror had been positioned in the middle of the room, facing towards him, reflecting himself and thus also showing him his ‘surprise’.  
He found himself to be wearing a smooth, black robe that fit snugly and had obviously been tailored exclusively for him.  
The fabric looked expensive and durable, and the front had been embroidered with a large white spider.  
He ran a hand over the seams, admiring the handiwork and looking at himself from different angles, marveling at his own refelection.

„You like it then, I reckon? I mean, you better, I spent a lot of work on it.“  
He turned around to face his partner, his betrothed, the love of his life, and tried to come up with a response that could possibly convey all the feelings he had in this very moment.  
He failed miserably.  
„I- You- I mean- …..I don’t even know what to say.“  
He looked at them sheepishly and they laughed again, saying „Well, that’s a first“ and he didn’t know what to do with all of his emotions at this point so he just closed the distance between them again and kissed them, trying to express himself this way.

It took them a lot longer to break up this time, and when they did, they were both out of breath and panting slightly.  
„Wow. You sure seem to like it a lot. If I had known it would get you this excited I would have given it to you sooner“, they teased.  
„But I have to admit, Brian, it looks even better on you than I imagined.“

At that he shook his head and when they looked at him quizzically he shrugged and said „I’m afraid Brian doesn’t exist anymore. I mean, just look at this.“ He made a gesture emcompassing all of himself.  
„This needs a much better name. A name of greatness, So don’t call me Brian anymore. For from now on, I shall be…..The Black Spider.“  
He posed pompously, waggling his eyebrows in a comical way, sending his partner into another fit of laughter.  
When they started to calm down a little again, he continued: „I must immediately let everyone know about this fantastic development, dear. They simply have to know.“  
They looked up at him with a red face, bent over slightly and holding their stomach.  
„Don’t- Don’t you fucking dare“, they gasped between fits of giggles.But he just grinned and ran out of the door and down the corridor connecting their appartment to the rest of the base.

It took them a moment to actually process what was happening, but he was soon pursued by his soon-to-be spouse as he ran through the Bureau of Balance’s headquarters, yelling at everyone he met to refer to him as Black Spider from now on.  
He’d watch the confusion on their faces as he ran past, which would turn into even greater confusion whenever his chaser rounded the corner after him.  
Even the director inside her bureau noticed the commotion going on outside and just sighed, but decided against scolding them.  
Happy employees were good employees, after all.  
She glanced at the file of the last job she wanted to assign Brian before his marriage, the importance of which he would surely appreciate, but then decided that it could wait for another day.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
A few hours later - Brian had long since been caught and both had returned to their shared appartment – they were lazing about on the bed together, Brian playing with his partner’s hair while they read a book. The two of them were perfectly happy, enjoying some comfortable silence, when he suddenly had a thought.  
„I’m sorry, I completely forgot. I haven’t thanked you yet for your gift.“  
They stopped reading and slowly sat up, looking at him expectantly, so he continued.  
„It’s absolutely stunningly beautiful and I love it.... Almost as much as I love you.“

They raised an eyebrow. „Did it make you that emotional? Or are you trying to seduce my with flattery? Cause it is working“  
Smiling they lightly guided him to lie on his back, sitting over him, with one of their legs on either side of him.  
„It’s Black Spider, actually“, he corrected causing them to frown and stop unbuttoning his robe.  
„Not if you want to get laid, it’s not.“

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, so they made a motion to get off of him again, but he held onto them by their waist.  
„No, don’t leave, I’ll stop, I promise.“ He said laughing and then paused for a second.  
„Talking of promises: Remember how you said you’d get me out of my clothes again this evening for another surprise?“  
They nodded and undid another button, as if to stress that they did remember that very clearly.„I was thinking…maybe I could leave it on instead?“  
„Wait, what?? You want to wear this during sex? Are you serious??“  
„No“ he said, „not just during sex, Darling. All the time. I’m not taking this off ever again.“  
He started laughing when he saw their expression, which was an interesting mixture of incredulity, annoyance and amusement.  
„I just love it so much, I want to die in this robe.“  
He beamed at them, making them laugh as well.  
„Please don’t. If you wore it until your death it probably wouldn’t get cleaned for more than a hundred years. And I don’t wanna be married to a smelly dude. Off with it. Now!“, they ordered.  
„As you wish, my love“, he sighed.


End file.
